


What blinded our hearts

by Neko_Rainbow



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Rainbow/pseuds/Neko_Rainbow
Summary: This has been an old series of mine for many years.When Ret invites Sarah on a trip from thier bosses approval, intersting things acure.Friendship grows, mystery's involve, adventure shows.But soon love will grow, even if they like it or not...(Not good as summaries...)(Also, I'm not the best with my grammar... these characters are also mine, have been for a long time and I love them.)A series from Wattpad that I thought I'd put on here. I'm more active there.





	What blinded our hearts

What Blinded Our Hearts  
_____________________________________

There was knocking at the door, quite a bang as Josh grew agitated by the noise, with a great puff he pushed himself up and made his way to the door.  
"What!?"  
He stoped as he saw Ret there by himself without anybody, even Sarah.  
"Can I come in, I wanna ask you something."  
Josh noticed his employee is such a distressed mood and understood.  
"Of course, come in and sit down "  
He spoke as he moved aside, letting his host say a 'thanks' as he made his way to the chair. He shut the door and walked over to his desk  and sat in his chair.  
"What's the matter, Ret?"  
"Well Josh, we've been friends for a long time now and well..."  
"Yes..continue"  
Josh spoke, wanting him to get to the point, he'd have to admit, his curiosity was getting to the best of him.  
"Well, I'd like to have a few weeks off work for a business trip"  
"What kind of business trip?"  
"Yah know, between family and friends"  
"Oo I see, well I don't see why not, plus you've been working real hard the past month so I don't see what's the harm. "  
Ret's smile grew so wide that he was afraid his skin may break.  
"Thank you! I also wanted to take somebody from here with me."  
"Ohh really, who-"  
"Sarah"  
"Sarah...WHAT-,I'm Sorry Ret but can it be anybody besides Sarah, anybody?"  
Ret shook his head as Josh sighed as he propped his elbow on the desk and put his head in his hand.  
"Why does it gotta be her?"  
Ret shrugged as he sat back.  
"I've thought of everybody else yet, I don't see any trip being manageable, no offense. "  
"None taken, I'm to busy to go if I wanted to anyways, but you know, Sarah can be a-"  
"Hanfull? I know...but when I think about the others I see a hard week. I can't go with Michael cause he's way to hyper all the time. "  
"Believe me, I know "

"Paige is cool and all, but she tends to like the combination of mirrors and her reflection a little to much. "

"I know, she can get a little addicted with that mirror and that make-up of hers"

"Millaine is nice and all and I do enjoy hanging out with her, but she gets to aggressive or shy in just practical seconds"

"Yeah...she can be a little..bipolar if you ask me"

"Eric is to obsessed with your sisters and all he likes to talk about is missing them all the time."

"Well he likes Sarah more than paige"

"And you know I'm not real close with everybody else"

"Agreed "

"So Sarah is my best choice, plus she has a nice voice that I can listen to all day about anything and she doesn't depend on anybody, she's so strong-"

Josh looked at his friend as he eyed him with a wrinkle to his nose.  
"Dude, are you dreaming about my sister?"  
Ret shook his head as his day dreaming ended. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his hair.  
"Me!? Of course not!"  
"Mhmm."  
Josh looked at him seriously as his hands were enclosed together as he wore a serious expression.  
"You know she gets in a lot of trouble Ret, way more then you do. "  
"I know...she's just trying to be herself."  
Josh looked at him in surprise, somebody respecting his sisters weird ways was a dream come true.  
"Well, I'll let her go as long as she behaves herself and you watch her at all times. I trust you Ret, I want my sister safe and I know you'll keep her that way."  
"Of course I will, you know me...well thank you so much Josh! I really appreciate it. I'll go ask Sarah now -"  
"Wait, you've not even asked her if she wants to even go!?"  
"Well I wanted an okay from you first so I don't break her spirits."  
"But what if she says no?"  
"She won't I bet, she hates working so win win am I right?"

Josh slapped his face with his hand as it traveled away.  
"You're a lost cause Ret."  
"I know"  
Before Ret left, Josh spoke up to get his attention.  
"If she says yes to you, bring yourselves back here so I can talk to you both about other things needed to be discussed."  
"Will do"  
Ret spoke as he saluted his boss and left out the door.  
Josh shook his head and his wrote on some paper work.  
"That boy, I swear he's something"  
_____________________________

Ret walked out the door and to the outside world. As groundskeepers, he and along with everyone else knew the parks landscape like the back of his hand. He looked around as he saw a few people walking with friends or jogging.  
"Ew, exercise "  
He turned around and saw a man walking his dog while on the phone, the dog barked at him while wagging his tail, Ret waved at him as they passed by and disappeared.  
He continued on his way, looking left and right in search of his best friend.  He made his way over till there was a bench by a few tall trees that were green and pink that was blossomed everywhere. There was a glittering lake before him as he sat on the bench while swinging his legs slowly back and forth.  
"Where is that retard of a friend..."

"Oh you mean me?"  
"AHH!"  
Ret fell on the ground from the bench while holding his chest. As he looked up he layed his eyes on his friend who was flying gently in the air while looking on her phone with a cocky smirk.  
"Sarah"  
He growled while getting back up and sitting down.  
"I've told you NOT to do that!"  
The winged cat shrugged her shoulders with a chuckle"  
"What can I say, you called for me."  
He stared at her, no matter how much she annoyed him, he couldn't find himself to stay mad at the feline.  
"Fine" he huffed as he crossed his arms. "I forgive you"  
"Awww dude that's what I'm talking about!"  
She said as she squished her cheeks together for a second before going back to check her phone.  
"Stupid phone..."  
"What did you do to it this time..."  
"My data sucks...i tried looking at this cool story somebody uploaded on here and it won't load."  
Ret looked at her as he whispered loudly;  
"Nerddddd"  
"Ahh shut up"

She let her wings go limp as she landed on the ground and folded them back up against her back.  
"So, what brings you out here jerk?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something"  
"Okay" Sarah raised an eyebrow as she sat beside him on the bench.  
"What is it dude?"  
"Well, I asked Josh for permission and he allowed me to bring somebody on a 2 to 3 week trip with me."  
"Oh really? So who yah gonna take huh? Your girlfriend?"  
"Pfft as if I had one, but no.I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me. "  
Sarah looked at him surprised. Her? Out of all people, she couldn't help but blush a little but shook it off as quickly as it came.  
"You want me to go with yah?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do I have to do work?"  
"Nope"  
"Do I get paid still?"  
"Yeah"  
"Than deal"  
They shook hands together, closing the deal as Ret sprung up and grabbed his friends paw.  
"We gotta go see Josh"  
"Why?"  
"He wants to see us before we go"

They made their way back to the house to go see thier boss.  
____________________________

The two made thier way into thier bosses office and sat down. Sarah layed back with her arms behind her head as she blowed at a feather that fell from her wings. Ret looked outside as he saw thier boss with a man towing something into the parking lot, out of their view.  
"Wonder what he got..."  
"What?"  
"Hm?"  
Ret looked over at his friend who traveled her way over to the window and peaked out of it.  
"Josh brought something that had to be towed in."  
Sarah rolled her eyes as she flew back into her comfortable chair.  
"Yah know Josh...he Can be well, mysterious at times. Sometimes I feel like he's planing on firing me one day."  
"I doubt he would do that"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did..."  
Right as Ret sat down, Josh came in while dusting himself off while holding a clipboard.  
"Sorry guys, had to do some buisness"  
Ret waved his hand softly as he smiled.  
"Its okay man, things happen"  
"So Josh, what did yah get man?"  
Josh looked at his sister and sighed as he sat down.  
"So I see she agreed?"  
"Hell yeah! This place drives me crazy after a while."  
"SARAH!"  
"I'm just sayin. "

Josh sat up more in his seat as he put his clipboard into the desk.  
"So when are you exactly leaving?"  
"I wanna shoot for tomorrow or the day after...which ever is best for you."  
"Well I'd prefer you start tomorrow to start your trip so you can get there as soon as you can"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
Ret thanked him continuously with a big smile as Sarah sat there tapping her tail against the floor."  
"Now sarah"  
"Hmm?"  
She spoke, out of her daze of her day dreaming. Her eyes spoke of curiosity, oh how the pool of ice drug you in.  
"I wanna talk about you on this trip"  
"What about me? Josh I can handle myself"  
He narrowed his eyes at her as he sat back in his seat with folded hands.  
"Oh really, should I remind you of high school Sarah?"  
She growled under her breath.  
"No..."  
"That's what I thought."

Ret truly was curious now, he must know what happened. He looked at Josh and it seemed like they understood one another's request.

"So I got you both a rental car, it lasts up for about 3 to 4 weeks. If I need to extend the rent just say."  
"Sure will. "

After a few mere laughs and serious expressions the duo began to leave.  
"Sarah I'll be back, I gotta ask Josh something"  
"Okay man, I'll just be in my room packing"  
He watched her run to her room and soon heard chatter.  
"Seems like she found the girls"  
Ret walked back into the office and shut the door behind him.  
"I knew you'd be back, I saw the wonder in your eyes Ret."  
"Yes, can you tell me what happened?"  
Josh looked over at his friend and smiled.  
"Of course, sit down, it's not so short like a blog."  
___________________  
Flashback  
____________________

Josh, a teenage cat with red tipps was walking alongside his sister as she was struggling with her jacket.  
He saw how distressed she looked as they made it to thier lockers.  
"Just until we get home Sarah."  
"B-but josh...my wings hurt"  
She whispered silently to him as she looked pale.  
"I'll unravel them, but keep them hidden okay? You know people aren't keen with the idea of cats having wings"  
"Okay, I know..."  
He unraveled the ribbon around his sisters blue wings as they fluttered underneath her jacket.  
"Just keep them hidden, we don't need anybody knowing."  
"Knowing What? Eh red tips?"  
Josh and Sarah turned around with horrified faces at the kids who were bigger than them by tallness, staring down at them.  
"What do you want brandon?"  
Josh growled out, putting a arm in front his sister for protection.  
"We just wanna know your secret is all, hey heart face, why don't you tell us eh?"  
She shivered from fear as Josh saw his sister in a panic.  
"Leave her alone"  
"Why?"  
A boy named Jaiden added in as he looked at the two siblings.  
"I guess we're gonna have to find out for ourselves, ain't we?"  
"I guess so brandon"  
They pushed Josh out the way as he landed on his side with a groan.  
"JOSH!"  
Sarah yelled as she ran towards him but was pulled back by Jaiden.  
"So now yah decided to talk, so quiet and shy are Yah? Well that's gonna have to change."  
"W-what?"  
Sarah trembled as he yanked her down the hall and into a stairwells where nobody could find them till class diamissed.  
And class just started...  
"J-just leave me alone."  
"Aww why?"  
Brandon spoke as he grabbed her hand. As a reaction, Sarah punched him in the face making him fall to the floor.  
"For a fat girl she sure can hit hard."  
"I-i'm not fat."  
"Yes yah are, if your a little chubby. Your fat."  
"Well I guess that makes you all twigs."  
"So, that makes us good."  
"In my book and about half the kids here hate twigs. It's disgusting, yah need to eat."  
"I'd rather be a twig then fat."  
"I'd rather be fat then be a twig."  
The boys looked at each other as they looked at the girl In front of them. Nobody ever preferred to be fat over skinny before. Not at this school at least.

Josh came running in as he grabbed his sister and stepped in front of her.  
"Stay away from her you skinny bastards."  
They were surprised at his words, who knew skinny people could be the new yuck.

(No offense,  I just hate the idea of being skinny myself...)

Jaiden growled as he pushed Sarah against the wall as Brandon pushed Josh to the floor.  
"So what's the heart for eh?"  
He poked her cheek that had a heart on it.  
"Got a soulmate or something, new tattoo?"  
Sarah struggled as she growled under her breath.  
"No, it's my birth mark you jerk. My sister has one two just not on her cheeks."  
"Your sister?"  
"Yes, I have a sister. She's sweet and kind unlike you."  
He growled as he punched her into the wall as she fell down. Her coat slid of her shoulders as she shuddered from the impact.  
"SARAH!!!"  
Josh yelled as his anger grew. Him and Brandon were at neck and neck as he bit into his neck as Brandon cried out in pain.  
"AHH!!"  
Josh made his way to his sister as she struggled to get up.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'll be ok"  
Jaiden suddenly picked her up by her arm as her jacket fell off. Josh and Sarah's eyes grew wide as realization set in.  
"Oh no" the two siblings spoke.

"Oh my God, she has wings?!!!"  
He dropped her as she fell on her side. He went to his friends as her wings were at full mass, now on display. They shuddered at the two boys eyes grew wide.  
"She's a mutant "  
They spoke as they stared at her.  
As Josh tried hitting one of the boys, they punched him as he fell to the ground.  
"THAT'S IT!"  
She flew up above them as her eyes glowed a neon blue as so did her hands and wings. Balls of what seems like magical blue fire appeared as she yelled in rage and threw them at the boys countless times. They yelled out in pain and Sarah grew more angry by the second. Nobody and she means nobody hurts her brother or anybody she cares about. Rage was all that she felt and soon she started to slow down. Her glow fell away as she dropped to the ground tired, fully unconscious. The boys were injured as scraps were on them. Just as they were about to run, a dart hit each one as they both fell to the ground in a deep slumber.  
"Paige?"  
Josh saw his other sister walk in over the boys as she put her darts in her bag.  
"I was going to the bathroom till I heard screaming, I'm glad I came when I did."  
" me to..."  
Paige was quiet till she saw Sarah layed upon the ground in scratches  and bruises.  
"SARAH?!"  
She ran to her sister as she held her in her arms.  
"What happened."  
"These bullies is what happened. They bullied us just to get a secret out of us, and it worked..."  
Paige looked at her sisters face, she didn't deserve any of this. She picked her up with her magic and helped Josh up.  
"I wish people were more accepting about wings. "  
"Me to..."  
_________________________  
End of flashback  
_________________________

Ret looked at his boss, wide eyed as he nodded.  
"Yeah, we had a somewhat tough childhood as you can see, that's why Sarah is the way she is now. She trusts nobody and is always to herself. She bottles up her feelings all the time, she never complains about anything...well except working."  
"I-I never knew..."  
"Well, don't tell Sarah I told you about this"  
"Why not?"  
Ret cocked his head as he looked at Josh who sighed.  
"She doesn't want people to know about her past. Worse things have happened -"  
"Worse!?"  
"Yeah, I'll let her tell you the other stuff on her own. But Sarah likes to seem strong to everyone, she acts like she has no feelings but she's really fragile on the inside. Just, be careful."  
Ret looked at his boss as he understood him clearly. With a quick nodd he walked out the door and to his room to start packing.  
____________________________

"So Sarah where are you going?"  
Sarah looked up at her sister as she put her phone down an looked at her already packed backpack.  
"Not sure yet, Ret said were going on a business trip. "  
Millaine perked up from her phone as she moved her long pink hair behind her ears.  
"Is it a date?"  
Sarah blushed as she shook her head.  
"No, it's just a friendly trip so he's not lonely. I mean were best friends damn it."  
Paige giggled as she looked at her sisters flustered face.  
"Oh Sarah, you can be adorable in your own way."  
"I'm so happy about that, woohoo"  
Sarah's sarcasm level gone up, Paige looked at her sister and soon and idea came into mind.  
"Sarah, I got just the thing for your trip!"  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, she was truly curious after all as she looked at Paige.  
"Like what?"  
"Come over here "  
Sarah along with Millaine walked over to paiges side of the bedroom as she went through a bag and smiled as she hit the jackpot.  
"Okay so here's some pepper spray incase of emergencies "  
She handed her sister the pepper spray as Sarah put in in her big bag filed with nothing but pencils and paper with her laptop.  
"Here, take this knife. I think it should do the job. "  
Millaine and Sarah looked at one another with shocked faces as they stared at Paige.  
"P-paige?! A knife, seriously?!"  
"What, you never know..."  
Sarah stuck the knife in one of the pockets by itself.  
"Okay here's another thing, I got the papers for it in your name so your good."  
Paige spoke as she handed her sister a gun and some bullets.  
"Oh my God, Paige why!?"  
"What? Look I have the papers saying it's legal for you to have a gun and you got one with bullets separated from it. It's not like the bullets are actually in the gun."

Sarah looked at her sister, surprised at what just happened.  
"How did you gets these papers official?"  
"Well all they needed was background checking, birth certificate, blood sample, social security number, siblings names, parents names, yah know, all that good stuff."  
"Paige I never gave you any of that information. "  
"I didn't need to ask you, I pretty much know everything about you at this point."  
Sarah looked at her sister in disbelief.  
"How'd you get my blood sample though?"  
"By sticking at your fingers while you sleep silly."  
Sarah was now afraid of what else her sister did when she wasn't around.  
"Yah know what, I'm just gonna act like this is normal and go on about my day."  
"Me to" Millaine spoke as she walked to her bed and crawled underneath the covers.  
"Well Paige, I do have to thank you for caring so much for me. You didn't have to do that."  
"I know...but I wanted to, I care way to much about you."  
"Thanks sis, anyways I guess I'll stick this in my bag and go to bed."  
"Okay sis, just don't spend all night reading fanfictions."  
"Ahh shut up..."  
All Sarah did till 12 was read fanfictions.  
____________________________

The next morning Sarah heard yelling in her ear as she twitched from annoyance.  
"GET UP!!!"  
"AHH!"  
She fell out off bed as the cover trampled along with her. She groaned as she looked up only to see Paige and Millaine with huge grins.  
"What do you guys want, it's early..."  
"Sarah its only 7 in the morning..."  
Paige helped her sister up and fixed her beds covers.  
"Thanks."  
She noticed the bag on the ground by the bed and soon realized why she was up early.  
"Damn it, I forgot..."  
She growled as she put her choker on and earnings real quick and grabbed her jacket. She got her keys and charger as her friends followed her.  
"You want us to fix you breakfast?"  
"Sure, I usually just eat cereal is all"  
The two girls nodded as they ran down the stairs leaving Sarah alone.  
Sarah chuckled at the two as she made sure she had all her stuff before heading out the door.

"Aww, no goodbye for me?"  
"Huh?"  
Sarah mumbled as she turned around to face Eric.  
"Oh, hello Eric. I guess you heard, didn't yah?"  
He nodded as he walked forwards to her as he closed to door behind him slowly without looking.  
"So, where are you and lover boy going?"  
"One were only good friends and two I don't know where I'm going. "  
"Yet you trust him?"  
"Yeah, a lot more than I trust you."  
Sarah spat with venom as she looked at Eric dead in the eyes.  
"So your still mad at what I did to you and your little friend back when we meet are yah?"  
"Yeah I am, you scared Millaine to death and you tricked us. Thats why I don't trust you"  
Eric pouted but that soon went away as he smirked and walked up to the girl.  
"What are you doin?"  
"Just walking hun"  
"Don't call me hun "  
He looked at her as she had her eyes narrowed at him, ready for attack.  
"You know I still like you, even though your with that ring tail."  
"One I don't care and two his name is Ret, get it straight. "  
He growled as he put both his hands on either side of Sarah who was surprised from the sudden action.  
"I'm gonna get you to love me one day Sarah, even if force is needed"  
"I don't kmow why Josh hired you. "  
"What can I say, my resume was pretty good..."  
He pushed himself away from her, but not before biting at her jawline. Leaving a mark as she gasped from the contact, leaving her body frozen.  
"See you later hun."  
Before Sarah could say anything he was gone, leaving her motionless as she sat on her bed with her mouth open is shock.  
"What the hell just happned?"  
___________________________

When she made her way down, she saw Paige and Millaine fighting over a cereal box.  
"She doesn't like that brand!"  
Paige screeched as she pulled at the box with great force.  
"Yes she does!"  
They both argued back and forth as they pulled at the box. Sarah walked in as she grabbed a bowl and got out the milk. The two girls stopped fighting and stared at thier friend who went to look up in the cabinets and grabbed a complete different brand that was fruity .  
"I don't care about that brand, but I'll eat it so technically your both correct. "  
They looked at each other and soon rushed to put the box in the cabinet.  
"Were sorry Sarah, we just wanted you to have a good breakfast before you left. "  
"Yeah we didn't mean to make you upset."  
"Oh you girls didn't upset me, actually you made today so fun."  
She smiled and it soon went away.  
"Sarah what happened when we left?"  
Paige spoke as her and Millaine shared worried glares.  
"Nothing..."  
Just as she said that, the two saw a bite mark on thier friends jawline. Paige rushed up quickly an took her sisters face in her hands .  
"Where did that mark come from."  
She felt her sister shudder suddenly and she knew then who it was.  
"He's gonna wish he never touched you, oh my god. I'll kill him after what his did to you both!"  
"Sarah got it worse than me."  
Millaine spoke as Paige looked at her and nodded.  
"That may be true but it still happened and I love you both."  
Millaine smiled as she hugged both Paige and Sarah with a big squeeze.  
As soon as they let go, Josh came in and looked at the three girls.  
"Sarah, Paige and Millaine will do your work while your gone."  
The winged cat looked at her friends and back to her boss.  
"I don't wanna make them do my work while I'm gone, I can do it when I get back-"  
"Oh stop it"  
Paige spoke as she slung an arm around her sisters shoulder and brought her closer.  
"We can handle it, plus we can work together and it'll be fun."  
Sarah smiled at her friends and gave them a big hug.

They walked out the house after a small breakfast of just cereal, cause cereal is awesome.  
"I want you to be careful, both of you."  
Josh spoke as he stared them down. The two nodded as thier boss smiled and rubbed thier heads.  
"That's good, you're both good kits, don't want anybody to hurt you guys."  
Sarah and Ret looked at each other as Josh left to talk to a man by the car who had a small beard and dark brown eyes.  
"You two have fun now!"  
Sarah and Ret looked over to see Paige and Millaine run over with huge grins on their face.  
"Hey Paige, Millaine."  
Ret spoke as he looked at the two friends.  
"So how long do you plan on staying out?"  
Millaine looked at Sarah and then Ret.  
"For about a few weeks is all."  
The group begin to chat with one another, Ret explaining where they were going. Sarah admitting of what trouble she would cause, and Millaine and Paige laughing at their jokes. Everybody was laughing and saying their goodbyes until they were interrupted by a voice.  
"What about me?"  
Everybody turned their head to witness Eric, his smile had a wicked theme as we walked up closer and closer to the 4 duo.  
"What do you want Eric!?"  
Paige spoke with venom as she spat out to him. She put her arm in front of Sarah and Millaine.  
Ret gave Eric a glare, after hearing of what he's done and still the same way in the present, he wants nothing to do with his doings.  
"Aww Ret, don't give me that look. Ain't we friend's?"  
"No, I still can't see why Josh hired you."  
Ret himself had venom in his voice.  
"Like I told Sarah over here, I have an impressive resume. It was so hard for Josh to turn down."  
Sarah gave a death glare as the ice in her eyes stared into him. Eric noticed this as he looked over to Sarah. Her stare could kill, yet he was already venomous.  
"Now Sarah, you know you wanted me to work with you. "  
Sarah stared at him with more of a glare, something broke as rage sneaked in an took over.  
"When he hired you he didn't know what you did. Now that he knows an your a part of the team, the government won't allow him to fire you just yet."  
Sarah yelled as venom spilled from her as well. Her eyes were sharp as her tail was as if it was frozen up right in spikes. Her wings twitched, yet she kept them under control.  
"Wait, why can't we get rid of you!?"  
Millaine yelled in anger, she moved past Paige as she approached the intimidating male. She was about to take another step until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Millaine, we unfortunately need him for financial aid is all."  
Josh growled as he stepped between everyone and Eric.  
"Aww, Josh doesent want me here?"  
Josh glared at him, his red eyes seeming to become more red like blood.  
"No, not after I found out what you did an to who."  
He looked at Millaine and then Sarah. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at his sister. He knew those eyes held more, he could see past the gate of ice.

Eric smirked as he looked from Josh to Paige. He went up to her in a swift movement as he put his hands on her shoulder. Paige stiffened up as she just stopped there in shock. Sarah free enraged and was about to jump him until Joshua' s strong voice broke it.  
"Get your hands off her!!"  
Eric smirked as he let his hands fall to his side. Paige backed up so she was next to Josh.  
"Once I can get rid of you I will."  
"Oh, when will that be?"  
Sarah growled as she jumped over her siblings and ran over to Eric and punched him in the face.  
He stumbled back just a bit as everyone held their breath. Sarah stood, breathing hard as she heaved. Ret looked shocked as he looked at his winged friend. Millaine and Paige stood there looking ahead as Josh stared at his sister.  
Eric moved his head up slightly as he stared at Sarah, he quickly began to laugh like a maniac. Sarah stared back at him as shock hit her.  
'Why was he acting like this' was her thoughts. Before she could continue he slowly approuched her as he put his arms around the middle of her waist as he pulled her near.  
"Why don't you take an adventure with me instead of racoon tail over there?"  
She tried pushing away from him, yet she couldn't. She was still in shock as her body froze. Fear nested in as she tried shaking it off, yet it would not leave.  
"L-Let Go!"  
She growled with a struggle as she kept pushing. He would not allow that as he put his lips at her neck and gently bit into it. She gasped as he dug more in, making little blood seek out. Small tears pierced at the edge of her eyes, not daring to fall out. He came back up with blood on his lips as he licked them up, savoring every last drop making Sarah shiver in disgust. He carresed her left cheek that worn a small pink heart as her birthmark.  
"Don't forget"  
He whispered in her sensitive ear that worn her heart ratings she had worn since she was a child. Ret pushed Eric away making his fall to the ground as he got in front of Sarah in a defensive pose.  
"Don't touch her"  
Eric rolled his eyes as he walked away with a small wave. He turned around with his sinister smile as he winked at Sarah who was still in a fearful haze.  
"Until later, my winged heart."  
He walked over as he vanished into the trees by the house. Sarah stools there as if in a trance, staring at the house with wide eyes with pupils the size of a crumb. Ret came to her as he put his hands on her shoulder.  
"Sarah, are you okay?"  
She nodded as she fell from her trance. The fear was washed away as she returned to her normal self in the after shock.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
She spoke in a soft tone as she grabbed her saddle bag and put it on her shoulder.  
"Are you sure you're Okay? You were out of it for a bit."  
Millaine spoke as she put a hand on her friends. Sarah looked at her as she nodded with a smile.  
"I'll be fine when you give me a hug."  
Millaine smiled at her as the two hugged for what seemed like what would hold the universe together.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys"  
Sarah said as she hugged everyone in sight. Ret smiled as he set back and watched the fest of true care.  
"W-wait!!"  
They all looked over to see Michalle running over with a box that held a ribbon on top.  
"Michalle?"  
Sarah spoke as she went up to him and put her hands on his shoulder.  
"Usually your still asleep."  
"I know I know, but I wanted to say goodbye and to give you both a gift is all."  
Sarah and Ret looked at each other as they held the box they were given.  
"Go ahead an open it, I wanna see your faces before you leave."  
They nodded as they opened it up to see necklaces with a symbol. Sarah's was a heart and Ret's was a circle. It was silver as the two necklaces absorbed the colors blue, yellow, red,purple,green, and brown.  
"Look inisde"  
They both opens the lockets to see a picture of themselves in one side and on the other was the while group in a friendly picture. Sarah smiled at the picture, she touched it slowly with her thumb as get did the same. They both hugged Michalle as they shared a moment to be remembered.  
"Thank you so much Michalle, you're  the best cousin ever. "  
"Thanks man."  
Ret spoke as he stared at the colors on the lockets. He didn't know why, but all the colors on the lockets just series together seemed to make in have a more strong affect at his heart string.  
"Hey Michalle?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you pick all the colors?"  
Michalle chuckled as he walked over to them and pointed to the lockets.  
"These colors are the colors of our eyes all together."  
"What about the brown"  
"Oh that, I just thought putting brown in cause all our fur has brown somewhere in it."  
Ret stared as a smile began to be worn.  
"That's extremely clever of you Michalle. I love it, thank you."  
"No problem, it was my pleasure."  
They closed the boxes as Sarah gave one last hug to everbody as she put her suitcase in the back of the trunk along with Ret's.  
"We'll call you, okay?"  
"Gotcha, see you guys!"  
She told everybody she loved them and got in the car as she waited for Ret to come in.  
The driver door finally opened as he climbed in and sat down. He arranged himself some as he put on his seatbelt. Sarah got out her necklas Michalle got her as she stared at the inside with such glee before putting it on herself.

"It looks nice on you"  
Sarah wore a small blush that disappeared lick sonic speed as she smiled.  
"Thanks"  
She cuddle in her seat as she looked at her phone for one second before looking out the window. They were on their way now, Ret smiling and talking about good times they had in collage and how they meet. The memories made Sarah remember and good memories they were. Her smile did not wear off neither. They talked more as Sarah explained what happens the other day with her body and how her teacher online gave details on how to excel.  
"I don't see the error, I think it's perfect."  
Sarah rolled her eyes as she shook her head.  
"You think any art I make it perfect."  
"That's cause it is, I swear you need to become and artist or something. "  
Sarah shrugged as she wore a blank expression.  
"Eh, I don't know. I've thought about it, but right now I need to just practice. "  
Ret sighed as he looked at her as the light turned red.  
"I'm telling you Sarah, I'd buy your art if I was rich."  
"Oh your just saying that"  
She rolled her eyes with a laugh, she finally gave. He wouldn't leave her alone one time after she said her art wasn't good enough. She finally gave in as the two laughed for a bit. It soon got quite as Sarah looked out the window. She let her mind wander about, but her final thoughts were;  
"Here I come Florida."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series on my two OC characters I made.  
> Sorry if you didn't enjoy it, this was fun for me to make and that is all that matters in the long run.  
> Wattpad: Neko_Rainbow


End file.
